


Out of Your Comfort (Zone)

by Amakai, denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collaboration, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Canceled dates and an ex boyfriend in town weigh heavily on quiet insecurities. A whole heap of miscommunication leads Ignis to make a decision that otherwise he never would've considered. He certainly didn't go in expecting reciprocation.





	Out of Your Comfort (Zone)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promnis Week 2019 Day 6 for the prompts: Prompto's ex boyfriend is in town and Ignis is jealous and Lingerie
> 
> Done in collaboration with the lovely Amakai who is both angel and devil encouraging all the feels and smut. Thanks for being the Prom to my Iggy 💕
> 
> Enjoy!

Ignis was staring at the proposals on his desk with disdain. He had put in so much effort to get off work on time today, had even come in an hour early, all for the simple fact that he had plans that evening with one Prompto Argentum - friend, brother in arms, and current boyfriend. Noctis and Gladio had fun at their expense for a while, until they finally made it official - earning congratulations from their friends who, unlike them, had seen it coming a mile away. It was great with Prompto who, unlike past lovers, understood his devotion to the Crown and the responsibilities that ruled the bulk of his daily twenty-four. He didn't have to apologize for his work, for who he was (even though he still did), and they just worked.

But their date night had been interrupted or canceled altogether for the last three weeks and he had promised the blond that he would make it up to him. He had already made reservations for an early dinner, already had plans down at the boardwalk, only for an unexpected breakthrough to come during negotiations with Accordo. Now Ignis had to draft documents and submit the finalized versions for both sides’ approval.

With a sighed curse and little choice, he picked up his phone to call Prompto and break the bad news.  And even if he knew that Prompto would understand, he still felt horrible that he had to cancel once again.

Prompto wasn't usually one to complain, his sunny disposition more genuine than a cover these days. Seeing the familiar number on his phone, he expected another cancellation due to work. He at least got to go to bed in his boyfriend's arms every night so while he was missing their date nights, he still got some time with him. He was already steeling himself for what he knew was coming as he answered. "Hey Iggy."

He smiled as he heard Prompto's voice on the other end. "Hello darling. I... I hate to call just to tell you this, but it warranted a call instead of a message. That breakthrough we've been hoping for finally came through today," he announced happily, but then he sighed. "Only... now it means I have more work to finish. I won't be getting off as early as I previously hoped for. I think I'll have to cancel tonight. I'm sorry, I was really looking forward to dinner."

Prompto smiled faintly. "Hey....it's alright. I'm sure I can find something to do with myself."

"I can see if they can push the reservation back," he suggested once he thought he caught a hint of disappointment.  "Perhaps we can just make it a late date? I will do my best to finish up quickly here and try to salvage the night."

The younger man couldn't deny it stung a little, but he knew  that Ignis would push himself just for Prompto's sake. “Ah don't worry about it babe. There's always next week. The work is way more important."

"You're important, too, I don't want you to forget it. I don't know what I did to get such an understanding person as my boyfriend, but I'm happy. I will get straight to work and keep you posted on my progress.  I will talk to you soon, alright?" he asked, feeling rejuvenated to tackle his project.

"Alright. I love you Iggy. Drive safely when you come home."

"I will. I love you, too." Ignis hung up and then took a deep breath as he stared at the stack of papers that he would have to compile into a single document. He could do this. And get done. And get home to his love.  He sat down at his desk and dived right in.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Prompto grabbed his wallet and jacket and decided to head out into town. He'd find something to do.

Insomnia was bustling with afternoon traffic. It was the first real pretty day after all - with winter's last hurrah fizzling out with two days of grey skies and rain. Today was bright and sunny and people were taking advantage of it. Besides, Prompto told himself, Ignis would probably feel even guiltier if he just sat cooped up in their apartment.  Who knew what the day would have in store for him since becoming unexpectedly free.

A familiar jacket in the distance caught his attention. It couldn't be, could it? After a quick moment of contemplation, he called out to him as he made his way over to the man. "Jet?"

The brunet glanced around at the sound of his name, pulling the straw of his drink from his lips. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of the blond. For such a big city, he never thought he'd run into him here. He turned to fully face him as he approached. "Prompto?" His smile grew. "It is you! Wow," he stretched his arms open for a hug.

Grinning, he made his way over, hugging him. "Hey! I can't believe it's you either! What're you doing over here?"

He offered up a smile as he brushed dark locks from his forehead. "I'm visiting my aunt for a few weeks. You know she still owns that little cafe where we met. I'm sure she'd love to see you. You wanna come by and say hi? I was just about to head that way. I..." he paused and let his eyes rake over him, still in disbelief, but feeling rather happy. "I'd love to catch up with you."

"Sure. I'm free today. I can't believe your aunt is still over there. It's great to see you again...you look like you're doing well."

"Yeah, I'm... doing pretty good," he admitted.  "I opened that music store back home and it's really taken off. We have live shows every month. Wish you could come see it." He smiled, his expression a little bittersweet. He had been trying to figure his life out, had come to Insomnia in the middle of his second year in college to live with his aunt while he got his head straight, and met Prompto.

The blond had become a fast friend -and an even faster lover as their chemistry was off the charts. He had been so supportive but ultimately their opposite wants, and the fact that Jet would not be staying in Insomnia, put an end to their relationship. “You look good, too,” Jet said warmly.

"I'm glad you're doing well." He smiled. "I've settled into my own life here. Got a new boyfriend and a little place with him, but he works a lot."

Jet chuckled and tossed his empty cup into a trash bin as they walked by. "That's great... uh the settled part, not the barely seeing the boyfriend part. That must be kinda tough?"

Prompto shrugged at that, he had gotten so used to it honestly. "Eh, he's the prince's advisor. I'm happy with the time we have. I love him " he replied, "I understand his duties."

Jet stared at him in awe. "The prince's advisor? And here I was hoping maybe you thought of me from time to time. But no way I could compete with that," he teased.  "But that's really good. I'm happy for you."

Prompto chuckled. "I do think about you. You're still one of my good friends, Jet. Hey let's get some lunch and catch up today! I take it you won't be in town long."

"I'd really like that!" he beamed. "I'm only here for another week give or take...so let's go."

Prompto smiled happily, happy that he'd found an old friend and something to do for the afternoon. Jet had been a boyfriend years ago but those feelings - as rough as it had been then - had died when he moved away. What remained was an understanding between them and a friendship that waned over time and distance. It was refreshing to see him now after all this time.

* * *

 

It had been a few hours since Ignis had called  to cancel on Prompto and as he glanced at his phone he couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Prompto typically sent him messages throughout the day if he was able, and they were always a pleasure to see when he got a minute to himself. The silence was... unusual. He picked up the phone and sent him a quick message _Thinking of you, I hope you have found something to do in light of my frustrating cancellation. I hope to see you soon_.

Checking the message, Prompto couldn't help but smile as composed one back. _Hey babe. I miss you too but I did find something to do. Hope the work is going well_ followed by a string of heart emojis and a gif of a chocobo.

Feeling better at the reply, Ignis grinned to himself and set back to work, his fingers flying over the keyboard. The thought of getting done and getting home to Prompto really helped him focus, and a couple hours later he sent him another message _I'm nearly done, my love. Perhaps we can make a late dinner after all_ along with a winking emoji (his usage of them greatly increasing after beginning to date Prompto).

However no answer came this time and after a few minutes of waiting, Ignis set his phone down and got back to work. He didn't know Prompto and Jet had decided to see a movie together, a comedy they'd both wanted to see, and Prompto's phone was tucked away and forgotten on silent.

Ignis didn't pick up his phone again until he was finished for the evening. He felt a bit stiff from sitting at his desk, and now that he had stopped he felt really thirsty, but he was finished and that was all that mattered.  Well, that and his desire to know exactly what Prompto was up to. He frowned when he noticed he still hadn't gotten a reply. He tapped the microphone as he began to gather his things. "I'm packing up now and will be on my way home. Is there anything I can get you on my way?" He read over the message to make sure it was correct before sending it. He prepared to depart, keys jingling in his hand as he made his way to the garage.

Having forgotten to turn his phone’s ringer back on, the second message went unseen as well. It was after 7pm by the time he realized he should be heading back home. When Jet offered to drop him off, he happily agreed as walking across town would take much longer.

Ignis had been perplexed when he got home to find the apartment dark and empty - dark and empty was the complete opposite of what the blond embodied after all.  He called for Prompto as he set his keys down and toed off his shoes. With no reply, he moved further into the residence and turned on the lights before calling for him again. When he found the bed empty it dashed his thoughts that maybe he'd turned in.

He tried calling again only to go unanswered. _Where are you? Is everything alright?_ he messaged him as he looked around the empty room.

When another hour passed without a word from him, Ignis was starting to worry. He knew that Prompto could handle himself should a situation arise, but he couldn't help but feel like something was just... wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling no matter how rational he tried to be. Prompto had never ignored his messages - with exception to the huge fight they had months ago... Then Ignis began to wonder if perhaps Prompto was ignoring him deliberately, upset for being canceled on yet again.

He stood at the window, looking out for any sign of blond hair. He had already apologized but it seemed that Prompto had taken it to heart and Ignis wanted to set things right. That is, until he saw the car pull up alongside the curb. He watched as Prompto got out and walked around to the driver side, talking to the other person - the other man - for a moment before leaning back into the car  their silhouettes coming together.

Ignis turned away, his heart sinking. Surely... surely... he must be mistaken.

Waving to Jet, Prompto handed him his new cell number then headed up to the house. He was surprised to see Ignis' car there already so he let himself in. "You're home. I wasn't expecting you to be back."

Ignis had meant to go to him, to take him in his arms and welcome him home - that had been the plan. He hadn't meant to be cold, or curt towards him, which was exactly what happened instead. "Obviously," he replied, voice clipped as he went into the kitchen.

The coldness in his tone confused him. "Iggy? What's wrong?" he asked, following him after he'd hung up his coat. "Are you mad at me?"

With a bit back sigh, he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Where were you? I've been messaging you ever since I got off work. I pushed back our reservation and was trying to make it home. And here I've been for over an hour without a word from you."

"Oh… shit… I'm sorry. I was at a movie and forgot to turn it back on. I'm so sorry Ignis. I didn't mean to."

Ignis tore his gaze away from him as he unscrewed the cap of a bottle of water. A notification mishap he could understand; Noctis was the world's worst with turning his phone back on after a movie. He could forgive that. But there was something else just nagging at him. "Who was that? That dropped you off."

Prompto didn't necessarily feel guilty for going out, but Ignis’ tone filled him with careful apprehension. "Oh, that was Jet. He's back in town for the week and I just happened to bump into him so we were catching up," he replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Jet?" he questioned with an arch of his brow. Prompto had talked to him about many people he had met, but Jet was a new name.

"Jetson. My ex boyfriend from like ages ago."

Now _that_ name he knew and he swore he saw the same kind of enamored smile tug at Prompto's lips (the same kind that had made his heart beat a little too fast and lowered his inhibitions) just at the mention of his name.   
  
"Since when did Jetson become Jet?" he bit out, snapping his mouth shut immediately after. Of all the things to ask, he hadn't really meant to say that one.

Prompto blinked owlishly. "What? He… he's always gone by Jet… he says Jetson is too formal..."

"My apologies, I never knew him as _casually_ as you." The words were out before he knew it - well that wasn't totally true; he was well aware of what he was saying. But he couldn't deny or explain how _hurt_ he felt as he panicked, his inner self already dooming their relationship and the night.  "I'm sorry I had to cancel on you again. It's not just you that finds it unpleasant. You always said you understood my position, my duties, and yet here you are ignoring me and spending time with your college dropout _ex boyfriend_?"

"I wasn't ignoring you on purpose Ignis and don't talk about Jet like that. He's a good friend of mine. There's nothing between us anymore,” he retorted, feeling offended, " I can't believe you think I'd cheat on you."

"You wouldn't be the first," he shot back, feeling uncharacteristically on edge, panic and disappointment gripping hold of him. In Ignis' mind, this conversation was only going in one direction. "In the end, no matter what they say, I always work too much. No relationship has ever survived in the face of my duty. I wanted us to be different. I just believed that if you ever felt as if this relationship was unfair to you that you would've at least...come to me."

  
He fiddled with the still mostly full bottle of water. "You say it wasn't on purpose, that the meeting was a coincidence, but you've no idea how much that sounds like bullshit from my point of view."

Prompto stood, hands smacking on the table in his haste. "How dare you. I have given up so much for you. Put up with your work and the one time I hang out with a friend that isn't Noctis, you basically accuse me of cheating. I expected better of you. I thought you'd have more faith in me but apparently not. I'm going home. Come see me when you get your head out of your asshole,” he snapped, turning heel and making for the front door.

He'd never felt so hurt in all his years of dating. He loved Ignis more than he'd ever loved anyone else and for his tone to come out like that, directed at _him_ , hurt more than he'd ever expected.

As soon as Prompto turned his back on him, Ignis felt like he was punched in the gut. He regretted ever saying a damn thing, and that feeling itself was not one he encountered very often.

Prompto headed to his apartment, arms folded over his chest. While he prefered to stay with Ignis, he still had his own place in case Ignis would be too busy to be home...and for times like this, he was glad he had it. Turning the corner, he couldn't stop the tears slipping free as he walked home.

  
Ignis had never felt like this after a fight... jagged, insecure, chest hollowed but heavy...but Prompto made him feel many things. He'd said he wanted them to be different, but weren't they? Ignis had never particularly cared when a relationship ended. But now just thinking that perhaps his relationship with Prompto had reached its breaking point was enough to make him feel like crying. And the emotions clawing at his ribcage were simply too much to stand still and take. He snatched up his car keys and headed out.  He needed to clear his head. Focus. Think. He needed to go for a drive.

Ignis drove aimlessly for a while, lost to the purr of the engine, the comforting thrum of the ride over the roads. But still his mind roamed wildly, every other thought a contradiction of the one before. He started to think he could use someone well versed in the behavior of one Prompto Argentum, and soon he found himself staring at the front of Noctis' apartment and finding it more intimidating than it should be.

  
He didn't know where else to go and he quickly knocked before he lost his nerve or could convince himself that this was a bad idea.

The sounds of a video game pausing could be heard before Noctis' voice came with a 'yea yea I'm coming.' and then the door opened to reveal a rather bewildered prince. "Ignis? What're you doing here so late?"

Ignis' mouth opened and then closed again, his eyes giving away just how torn up he was inside as he averted his gaze.  "I... everything is a mess, and I don't know what to do," he admitted quietly.

Frowning, he moved aside, ushering Ignis in. "What happened? What's going on?"

"I think... that Prompto and I might be over with," he replied slowly, the words catching in his throat.

"What? How? You guys have been doing so well."

Ignis looked up into the worried eyes of his longest friend - if anyone could ever withstand the floods that came when the dam cracked, it was Noct -  and broke. He told him how he had to cancel his night with Prompto again, whipped out his phone and showed him his messages, and the unfortunate wording of Prompto's last one, before telling him how he was left worried only for Prompto to return after having spent the whole day with his ex boyfriend.

There was a wild, distraught look in Ignis' eyes as he pulled a hand through his hair. "I'm not even sure why I said those horrible things to him! I just... felt so... hurt. I worked so hard to get done and make it up to him only for him to be with _Jet_ ," he spat.

"...So...you're jealous?" he asked bluntly after listening to Ignis ramble and pour his emotions out.

"Jealous?" he parroted in disbelief. "Of him? I... no..."  But was he? It was Jet that got to spend the day with Prompto - the day that had originally been meant for them. It wasn't as if Ignis resented his position, he lived for and loved his work - for even as tiring and thankless as it was. But… maybe he was a bit jealous at how restricted it left him, at how he wasn't as free as someone like Jet, how he wasn't able to treat Prompto as he deserved.

"You sure sound jealous to me Iggy. Prompto had fun with someone that wasn't you. But dude...you think he'd cheat on you? You've been together for a little over a year now...Prompto adores the crap outta you..."

Ignis deflated as he closed his eyes, leaning against the counter of the breakfast island. Did he really think Prompto would cheat? Probably not, but still there was this nagging little voice, this paranoia that grew stronger with every failed relationship, inside him that told him it was inevitable.

"Noct... you know my luck when it comes to relationships. I'm too busy. My partner feels ignored and they seek attention elsewhere.  It's happened so many times before that I've learned the pattern. And... I don't want it to be true, but you have to admit it looks... questionable."

Noctis sighed, pulling his phone out to bring up Prompto's number. "Well let's just hear his side then hmm? You keep quiet."

"Noct you mustn't... please..." he covered his hands with his own. "I _can't_..." He forced his trembling lips to still, forced every screaming nerve to silence. Softly, he admitted, "I love Prompto more than anyone I've ever been with. What if... what if it's all true and he's grown tired of waiting around for me? I don't want to hear that."

Noctis leveled him with a sympathetic yet surprisingly stern look. "I know my best friend. He's not that kind of guy."

Ignis withdrew his hands from Noct's and nodded, his stomach already twisting into a knot of anxiety. Noctis put the phone to his ear after hitting call. It rang for a few moments before he was greeted with the sound of sobbing, "Prom? Hey...don't cry...yes...I know...he told me what happened...from his view...now I wanna hear yours..."

Knowing that Prompto was crying right now made Ignis feel awful and he dropped his head. Maybe he should have given him time to properly explain, maybe he should've believed him in the first place instead of listening to that voice ... it was just difficult to do when it had never been wrong.

Noctis paced the kitchen, listening to and trying to make out what Prompto was saying through the hiccups and sobs as he put the phone on speaker to let Ignis hear. "I d-don't know what I did Noct...I've always b-been patient and understanding...never once flirted with someone else...and when I ran into Jet today I just wanted to hang out and have s-some fun...I didn't know about the messages cuz of being in the movie and I f-forgot to turn the sound back on...w-why would he think I'd cheat? Have I e-ever given that kinda impression?"

Noctis glanced to Ignis as he shook his head. "No Prom...you've never done that..."

"I just...I a-always try to be friends with my exes if they'll let me...Jet is one of those people...my f-feelings for him died when he moved...I knew we'd never work out...we wanted different things...but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends right?"

Ignis had his own thoughts concerning exes and they differed greatly from Prompto's. And his words were still enough to make Ignis believe that his schedule did put a strain in their relationship. But to hear him talk through the tears like that was heart wrenching. He lowered his gaze, ashamed of how he had handled the situation.  Jealousy and insecurity were ugly feelings…

Noctis found and held Ignis’ eyes, choosing his words carefully. "Prom...I know it wasn't entirely your fault with the phone thing and all...and just from looking at Ignis when he showed up here, I know he feels like shit for what happened...but you two need to talk. I know you guys love each other...I was with you when you got that gift you were gonna give him...and I know you were planning to do so today...but things happen...people jump to conclusions and assume the worst without analyzing the situation first...right Ignis?"

Upon hearing the surprised gasp on the other end of the line, he took a deep breath. "Yes... it's easy to assume the worst when the worst happens more often than you'd like to admit..."

He looked up to Ignis again. "Now...I want you to go over there and talk to him. Properly. Voice yourself without yelling or snapping. Prom, you tell me if he gets an attitude and I'll have Gladio kick his butt with training."

Ignis nearly glared at him and then snapped his mouth shut. "Prompto, I... will give us both time to collect our thoughts and then I will come see you. Noctis is right, we do need to talk."

Prompto sniffed, the sound of a tissue rumpling near the phone. "...Okay...you know where I live..."

Ignis turned on his heel and paused as he stared at the door. "Thank you for listening, Noctis..."

Noctis smiled softly. "Anytime Ignis. Remember...deep breaths."

* * *

 

Ignis took the long way home. Turning over his conversation with Noctis, and the words that Prompto had said. Their differing opinions were partly to blame, the lack of communication even more so. His own insecurities were an ongoing battle and something that he kept to himself when perhaps he should've trusted Prompto with it, let him in to share the burden. They shared so many other things after all, were transparent with one another when it came to so many other emotions, wants, and needs. He was just used to being the one who had it all figured out, who was confident and strong - he didn't know how to let him in to his vulnerabilities, didn't even like admitting he had any shortcomings in the first place.

He let himself back into the apartment once he got home and then went back to his - their - bedroom. It was so strange being empty and quiet of Prompto's presence.

Prompto sniffed as he set his phone down. He decided if Ignis was coming over, he'd better clean himself up a bit. Heading for his bathroom, he washed his face, once, twice then just decided it'd be better to shower with how crappy he was looking. He could unwind in there at least and hopefully come up with something to say.

Ignis sat and stared blankly ahead. Even though Prompto had only been staying over with him for a few months there were traces of him everywhere - the chocobo plush on the nightstand, the cactuar photo frame that held a picture of them together, the succulent growing next to Ignis' herbs in the windowsill, the blue throw blanket that Prompto insisted he needed.  
  
Evidence of Prompto was nestled in every nook and cranny, much like in his heart. Ignis let out a deep sigh, he had been a gods damned idiot. There were even t-shirts of his slotted into his wardrobe. His fingers paused over a particular garment, remembering a comment that Prompto had made to him one night. If he was going to go talk and apologize to Prompto, then this little gesture would hopefully cement how serious and sincere he was.  With determination he got changed and then called Prompto to let him know he was on the way.

He was drying his hair when the phone rang. It startled him at first, but he answered with a quiet greeting. "Hey Iggy..."

His reply got caught on the way out and he had to clear his throat and try again. "Prompto I..." gods there were so many thing that could follow,  but he deserved to hear them face to face. With a sigh he started over again softly. "I am on my way. Can I bring you anything?"

"Uh..." He paused briefly, thinking about it until his stomach growled, "...a little dinner?”

They never did get dinner, did they? And at the mention of food Ignis' stomach grumbled. He wasn't sure if he could eat no matter what his body said, but he quickly replied, "It's a little late but I'm sure that burger place you like is still open. I will be there soon."

“Okay... drive safe.”

The line clicked and went silent. Ignis pocketed his phone and then set out once again, this time to try to mend things. Through all of his silent reflection, he knew that Prompto wasn't like the others, that he couldn't let this go - let him go.  
  
After the quick stop, where he ordered Prompto's favorite burger and a salad for himself, he soon found himself sitting outside of Prompto's residence. His heart thudded heavily in his chest, anxiety twisting in his gut, but he got out and walked the short trail to the door and knocked.

Prompto stood from his couch, hesitating a moment before opening the door. He knew his eyes were still red and puffy from crying but Noctis was right; they needed to talk.

Ignis' heart dropped when he saw how upset Prompto obviously was, eyes rimmed red. He held up the bag of food. "A peace offering. I got your favorite," he said softly.

He managed a small smile, taking it. "Thank you...come in." He moved aside, taking the food to the kitchen.

Ignis walked in and gently shut the door behind him where he then remained rooted to the spot, watching Prompto move about.  He wanted to apologize then and there, but the air felt tense in its stillness.

Prompto sat at the table, taking the food from the bag to eat. He was too hungry to ignore food.

Ignis slowly approached the table and set his hand on the chair across from him. "May I sit here?"

He nodded as he wiped at his mouth. "Yeah...go ahead."

He sat and pulled the salad from the bag, slowly going about combining the toppings and dressing. He felt so hungry but his stomach twisted at the thought of eating. He was nervous, and he felt horrible, and so he idly picked at the greens, nibbling on a bit of carrot as he waited for Prompto to eat.

“You need to eat, Iggy.”

"I thought I was hungry, but..." his stomach grumbled in protest, arguing against him. Still he sighed and pushed the salad away. "Gladio brought me a protein bar earlier this afternoon. I'm alright."

"We're not talking till we eat...you don't make rational thoughts on an empty stomach," he said, using something he remembered Ignis telling him ages ago.

He opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. However the smile came a bit easier as he grudgingly picked up the fork. "It's not fair to use my own words against me... but you're right." Staring at the salad as if it had done the wrong, Ignis stabbed at the greens. After the first bite, it was easier to keep eating.

He smiled a bit at the huff from Ignis, shoulders starting to relax. He finished the meal within a few minutes, leaning back into the chair with a soft sniff.

Ignis _devoured_ his salad and hid an embarrassed blush behind his hands as he wiped at his mouth with a napkin. It seemed neither of them could escape their appetites. He cleared his throat, took a breath to gather himself. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um...no...I'm okay but help yourself if you want something...there's not much here..."

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I... we can't really put this off," he murmured as he sat back in the chair.

It was quiet for a moment before Prompto looked up.

"...I'm sorry for not answering...I should have told you I was out with a friend..."

"I'm not your keeper, Prompto. You have a life all your own outside of me. I just... I was really worried when I never heard back from you. Your silence was unusual, and after canceling on you I thought that you ... had finally had enough," he confessed, unable to keep looking at him across the table.

"I'd never tire of you…” he reassured with a small hint of a smile. “I love you too much...no one makes me happy like you do, Ignis...that's why it hurt...when you said such things..."

"I never should have said them, but I was angry and hurt when I saw you with someone else. And for it to have been your ex? That made me so... " his fingers clenched into a fist before he sighed and dropped his hand. "I worked so hard to finish my work so I could come home to you. But you were gone and you wouldn't answer me. I didn't know what to think..."

"I'm sorry...I just...forgot to turn my ringer back on...I didn't mean to..."

"Prompto... I... _I_ am sorry. I should have just asked and listened to you from the beginning, but hearts aren't really logical. You... I know you are different from the others, you've chosen to stay beside me longer than anyone else. I let emotions cloud my judgement and I'm sorry for hurting you "

Prompto nodded, tearing his gaze from Ignis and gaining interest in his fingers. He supposed he could understand where Ignis was coming from, even he had to admit it looked far worse than it was. Freeing his bottom lip from nibbling teeth he sighed as he looked back to him. "...You don't really think I'd cheat on you, do you?"

"No... I know you wouldn't. I just panicked, because it's happened to me so many times before and that part of me that has become acclimated to being hurt by those I try to let close... it just reared its head, told me that it was all my fault and that it was a miracle we even lasted this long." He raked fingers through his hair and offered a half smile. "I'm afraid I'm not as put together as I make out to be."

Ignis was used to being the one who had to be perfect - his manners, hair, clothes, wit - everything had to be prim and proper, everything about him in its place. He had never admitted to anyone that he was missing a few puzzle pieces.

Prompto sat silently for a few moments before reaching across the table to take his free hand. "I don't care...you're less of a mess than I am."

The warmth of Prompto's hand over his drew his attention back up and Astrals, he was so gorgeous the way he was looking at him. His reassurance brought a huff of laughter through Ignis' lips and he brushed his hand up to wipe at his eye as a tear fell.  "Please forgive me, Prompto..."

"I forgive you Iggy...cause you're the light of my life."

A smile stretched his lips as he took Prompto's hand in return. "I love you... I was such an idiot..."

“You were..." He nodded in agreement.

He scoffed a bit, but he deserved it. "I will find a way to make it up to you," he promised.

"Well...I can think of one way…” Prompto began slowly, curling his fingers more tightly over Ignis’ own. “since...I kinda had a surprise I was gonna...show you."

Ignis smiled a bit, running his thumb over the back of his hand. "Name it, darling ... anything."

"...Let's go to the bedroom," he murmured, getting up but still keeping a hold on his hand.

At the mention of going to the bedroom, Ignis' stomach clenched. He hadn't forgotten the other part of his plan, and it seemed it was coming closer to time of execution than he thought it would be. He squeezed Prompto's hand as he followed him down the hall and to his bedroom.

Prompto headed to the bed, letting his hand go as he turned to face him. "Um… c-close your eyes."

Ignis wet his lips and nodded. If this was what Prompto wanted then he'd do it without question or hesitation. He took a steady breath as his eyes slipped shut.

He moved over to him, leaning up to kiss him softly. If there was one thing he knew about Ignis, it was that catching him off guard could help him relax.

His breath caught at the press of lips and as they came together again, he let it out, slowly relaxing under the steady insistence of Prompto's mouth moving against his. He lifted a hand and tenderly dragged his knuckles along his cheek, his caress a tender apology of its own.

He slipped arms around Ignis' waist, pulling him closer as he moved back towards the bed. Ignis let himself be pulled along, his feet obeying before his mind could be bothered with any input. He cupped Prompto's face, moaning softly through the kiss. Prompto deepened it, hands gripping the shirt to start freeing it from where it was tucked into his pants.

Ignis could already feel his body responding, growing warmer with every wonderful slide of tongue. The yank of his clothing spiked the thrill in him before he remembered what he had on underneath and he reached down to take Prompto's hands, the nervousness back full force. "Don't worry about me," he murmured between kisses, "I'm supposed to be making this up to you."

"Mmm...but I want to touch you…” Prompto replied, his voice already strained under the weight of his desire. “I can't do it with your clothes on..."

"I... it's... well," he stuttered helplessly, already flustered. "To be honest I'm a little nervous..."

"Nervous? Why? We've done this before..."

Ignis withdrew from him and took a step back. "Yes but..." with a pull of his brow he turned away from him, shaking the faint tremble from his hands as he lifted them to begin undoing the buttons of his shirt. "But... there's just... I also had something I wanted to do for you. And the thought of doing it, makes me nervous -" he looked over his shoulder to Prompto, faintly smiling "-to be baring parts of myself to you that no one has ever seen...."

Prompto looked utterly lost. "But Ignis...I've already _seen_ you naked...plenty of times..."

"It's not the nudity that makes me nervous, I should just... show you." Ignis' hands paused, fingers curled and ready to disrobe as he lifted his eyes back to Prompto again. "Do you remember how you said that I look good in purple?"

He nodded, smiling softly. "Of course I remember."

He faced away from him again, taking a deep breath. He began to pull his shirt away, exposing fair shoulders and a set of deep purple straps looped over them.  He dropped both arms to his sides, letting gravity tease his dress shirt a little lower. Muscle flexed beautifully as he reached up the middle of his back, curling his fingers into his shirt and pulling it down. The strap of his undergarment was a highway of purple across the planes of his back.

Ignis' heart was pounding like a chocobo on race day, but he forced himself to move, to turn around as he freed his wrists from the sleeves and let it drop to the floor. The cups of the top were stretched tightly over his pectorals, enough to be able to tell that his nipples were already hardened. A lacy garter belt of the same color hugged his waist, continuing down beneath his pants.

Prompto looked both surprised and really awed, his eyes wide as he drank in the contrast of the top against Ignis’ skin.  "...Wow..." he whispered softly, reaching a hand out to run down his arm, to curl his fingers around his wrist and pull him a little closer.

"A... good wow?" he asked quietly, probably the most nervous he had ever felt around the blond, save for the time he had asked him to be his boyfriend.

"You look amazing Iggy… sexy..." he smiled, trailing a finger along the top of one of the cups. "Purple really does look great on you."

He could feel his face flush, the burn in his cheeks matching the ferocity of the fire in his belly.  Ignis’ tongue darted over his lips. "You know... the panties match."

Prompto grinned, growing playfully curious as he loosened the belt. He held Iggy's gaze as the buckle came undone and then he pulled the waistband of his pants to peek. "That they do~” he replied in a pleased tone, “and damn you look good in them,” he complimented as he looked up at him.

Ignis chuckled a little, pleased by his reaction, and began to unbutton his pants. "Can't stop unwrapping me now... there's more..."

"Is there? Now I'm _really_ curious." He hooked his fingers into his pants, pulling them down off his hips. His eyes darkened as he exposed more purple. He nearly groaned as he stepped back just to appreciate the view. "Damn Iggy..."

Ignis made quite the picture with matching panties, his cock half hard and straining against them already, only accented by the black bow situated directly in the center atop him. Lean thighs were hugged by the lacy floral band of black stockings, held in place by the garter straps stretched enticingly over alabaster skin.  "You really like it?"

Like it? Oh, no he _more_ than liked it. He never thought the day would come when he would see Ignis like this.  "I love it...if I had my camera, I'd be taking a million pictures."

He smiled a little. "Luckily I own it... so... you'll get your chance..." He wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist as he stepped in closer. He leaned down, Prompto's face tilting up to his in anticipation. He still felt a bit nervous, just because it was all new, but he was happy that Prompto was pleased with it.

Prompto smoothed hands down his back, returning the kiss happily. He felt honored Ignis had taken his suggestion to heart and had planned to surprise him. Their lips moved together more insistently, and Ignis pushed Prompto back onto the bed as they collided with it. He sank back slowly, squeezing Ignis' ass in appreciation as he tugged him along with him onto the bed.

Ignis' answering moan reverberated through their kiss, and as he settled over Prompto he sank his fingers into his hair, holding him close. His tongue lapped at his lips, asking for more, and Prompto parted them to let him in, moaning softly himself.

Ignis rolled their tongues together as he rocked against him, kissing him deeply. His head was made fuzzy by the overwhelming heat that built between them, that rose from the glide of wandering hands and impassioned tongues. He broke from him with a gasp for proper breath, dragging his lips over his jaw.

Prompto tilted his head, temporarily lost to the wondrous feeling of plush lips skating over his skin. He took a centering breath, swallowing before wetting too dry lips. His voice came out breathily, a little lower. “Now...undress me for your surprise. "

Ignis grinned as he pulled back. "Oh?  A surprise for me? I hardly deserve it," he kissed him again, catching his bottom lip and sucking it briefly between his own. "But I find it difficult to deny you..." he replied as he slipped a hand under the bottom hem of Prompto's t-shirt. He pulled it up and off over his head, eyes widening at what was underneath.

Prompto grinned a little. "I had planned on giving it to you after dinner.”

The white garment hugged Prompto's chest, the kitty shaped window cut out showing a peek of freckled skin that Ignis was tempted to lean down and worship. "Is this... the gift Noctis alluded to earlier?"

"Yeah…” he answered quietly, feeling the intensity of Ignis’ eyes rove over him. “He helped me pick it out...do you like it?"

He nodded as his smile grew and grew until a chuckle rumbled through him and broke out.  "I like it a lot."

A chuckle mirrored his as Prompto lifted his head to offer up a small brush of his lips to Ignis’. "Wait till you see the rest."

His eyes darkened as he looked down at him, his gaze giving away just how much he desired Prompto as he leaned down. His pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before his lips whispered down, over his clavicle, the ruffle of white, and more hot skin. His tongue traced the center of Prompto's chest, from top to bottom of the little window in the top he was wearing.

Prompto let out a soft giggle, squirming under his kisses. "That tickles."

He hummed in delight, his faint laughter rolling across his skin as his lips dropped lower. Leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his stomach, Ignis' adept fingers worked the button of his jeans undone with nimble quickness.

The first thing he noticed as he pulled back and parted his jeans were the two triangles sticking up from the panties meant to resemble cat ears. He grinned as he shimmied the pants from Prompto's hips, taking in the sight before him. "Mmm... you look gorgeous."

Smiling, he wiggled and helped Ignis finish removing the jeans off his legs, revealing a pair of almost transparent white stockings. "Thank you."

Ignis dropped the jeans to the side, let his hands slide up the smoothness of the stockings. He lightly shook his head, still smiling. "To think we both decided to dress up for one another..."

"Well I wasn't planning on fighting first..."

"Neither was I... " He ran his hands slowly up Prompto's chest as he laid next to him, facing him. "I still can't apologize enough."

Prompto pursed his lips to the side. "Just...know that I'd never cheat on you…” He lifted a hand to trace down the slope of Ignis’ nose. “Not with an ex...not ever....."

He gently nodded. "I will try... to be more forthcoming about how I feel.  I didn't mean to unload so much of my baggage on you..."

At that, Prompto tapped his nose and smiled before holding his gaze seriously. "I'm your boyfriend...you're supposed to be able to talk to me...confide in me."

Hearing that meant more to Ignis than he could voice. No one had ever gotten below the surface, no one had ever cared about him enough to try. He smiled, leaning down to bury his face against him, to take a second to gather himself. He brushed his lips along Prompto's shoulder. "I will do my best to not forget it."  Ignis wrapped his arm around him, fingers dipping just into the sides of the snow white colored panties.

A slender arm wrapped around him in return. "Please do...I love you...and I want to be with you for as long as I can...but you have to let me."

He softly kissed his shoulder, following his clavicle before pulling back to look at him. "I love you, too, Prompto... so much that it's a little... terrifying," he admitted as he swept his fingers through golden locks. "I've never been with anyone for as long as I've been with you."

"Me neither Iggy...you're my longest relationship..."

He offered up another tender smile and kissed him again. "I want to let you in, let you unpack all my baggage if you want, let you have everything... I just may need a reminder that it's okay."

"I'll keep at it then," he promised with a smile.

Ignis' smile mirrored his and he leaned in, taking Prompto's lips again in a kiss that started slow and apologetic - he didn't think he could ever put into words just how sorry he was - and morphed into something hungrier, hotter.

Prompto returned it, smoothing hands over his ass again as he pulled them closer together. Ignis moaned softly against him, his fingers tightening in his hair. His body grew even hotter under Prompto's touch, as he continued to thrust and roll his tongue, plundering his mouth - leaving his lips kiss bitten and them both breathless. It felt so much hotter already, the initial chill of the bedroom that rushed in over Ignis as he stripped a hazy memory in the wake of fiery lips and hands.

Letting out a soft groan, he pulled Ignis closer, grinding up against him. "S-shit...Iggy..." he panted against his lips in between kisses.

Ignis shifted his legs, straddling one of Prompto's as he abandoned his lips and insisted on worshipping the smooth column of his throat. A sigh rolled over Prompto's skin ahead of a playful scrape of teeth as Ignis rocked his hips, their clothed cocks brushing together.

"Mmm...th-that feels so nice..."

Ignis closed his mouth over the pulse point, the ridges of teeth pressing into his skin as he sucked the sensitive spot. Prompto felt heavenly beneath him, secure and warm, and just as fucking hard as he was as he rolled into him again.

"Mmm yes it does,” he sighed before soothing the angry reddened mark with his tongue, nose nudging the soft lobe of Prompto's ear.

The younger man groaned lowly, cock throbbing against him at the teeth and breath against his neck. "I could cum just like this..."

Ignis' breath stuttered as he rocked into him again. "I wager you could..." he pulled back from Prompto, moving again to settle himself over his lap. Once satisfied, he leaned down, planting his elbows on either side of his head. Ignis grinned as he slowly leaned in to kiss him, rocking his hips again, their chests rubbing as he teased their cocks together

Prompto slid fingers into his hair, rolling back against him.

"I wager we both could..." he groaned as their bodies undulated together. Putting his weight onto one elbow, Ignis lifted a hand to caress over his chest. Two fingers slipped inside the little window cutout before they were forced over to a nipple. Catching it between his digits, he pinched and rolled the pebbled peak as it tightened under the attention.

Pleasure twisted over Prompto's face as he let out a small cry, fingers curling at his hips.

Ignis rocked his hips harder against him, heat rising from the delicious friction between them. "Like that, darling... I love it when you let me hear you..." he rasped, fingers tugging on the distended bud.

"A-ahh...Iggy~" he whined, tongue darting out over his lips as he shifted his legs to let Ignis get even closer to him.

His breaths came a little more labored as he sought to keep the same frenzied pace of his hips. He could feel the soft drag of wet cotton over his cockhead as their bodies continued to meet. "You feel...so good," he panted against his throat.

"I'm n-not...gonna last...the panties are so tight..."

"Good... I want to make you cum..." he murmured before licking a trail from the hollow between his collarbones, up over his Adam's apple, nipping at his chin.

"O-only if you cum with me baby," Prompto panted.

A pleased sound rumbled deep in his throat. Ignis could not deny himself the bliss that clawed desperately at his insides, that grew with every thrust and glide of their cocks until the sensations began to overflow. His arms trembled as he held himself up and worked them closer to the edge.

Feeling himself teetering on the precipice, Prompto captured his lips again, a guttural groan leaving him when he finally slipped off and into the all consuming pleasure awaiting him. Wet warmth spilled into the panties, soaking them further as Ignis continued to grind into him.

Ignis moaned against his lips as he felt Prompto give in and let go, his body quivering through each wave of ecstasy. He was aware of the wetness bleeding into his panties as he continued to thrust and roll into him. Every glancing stroke wound him tighter and tighter until he snapped, groaning loudly as he came, his release pooling against his panties, the excess spilling out as he slumped against Prompto, hips slowing but still chasing out the last ripples of pleasure, kissing him between pulls of breaths.

Prompto slipped his arms up around his middle, lazily returning the kiss as he came down from the orgasm.

Ignis tilted his head back as he sighed, his body finally coming to a rest. He wet his lips with a hum - all he could taste, smell, feel was him. " _Astrals_ Prompto..." a smile split his lips as he dropped his head back to look at him.

He chuckled softly, sliding fingers through Ignis' hair. "Agreed..." he murmured.

He leaned into the touch with a happy hum before rolling off of him to the side. He turned Prompto to face him as he tugged him close, cradling him into his chest. "You look stunning in white,” he complimented with a grin.

"Just like you look great in purple. "

He kissed the top of Prompto's head, burying his smile in his hair, a leg coming to tangle intimately between his. "Just for a moment longer.... and then I'll clean us up."

"I'm in no rush, Iggy.”

His hand trailed up and down Prompto's back - gentle brushes of his fingers down his spine or traced along his shoulder blade - as they basked in the afterglow.  Hearts steadied and skin cooled, and Ignis couldn't deny that he felt closer to Prompto after sharing himself like that.

The fact that he had a person worth taking those risks with, worth crawling out from his shell for, worth taking a bit of his wall down for...Ignis didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose him. "I love you, Prompto," he declared in a soft voice, not wanting to break the calm of the moment.

"I love you, too, Ignis...I'm sorry. "

He shook his head. "As am I. I will try... to be better."

"That's all I ask,” he murmured, kissing his cheek softly.

"Anything for you, my love," he whispered with a smile. "How about we get cleaned up? Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yea...don't wanna dress."

He chuckled. "Sounds perfect to me. In fact, I think we're both still a little too dressed. Would you like to remedy that and go take a shower?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yea...let's go do that."

Ignis placed another kiss to his lips and then pushed himself out of bed, offering his hand. Prompto smiled warmly at him as he took it and followed him to the bathroom, staring appreciatively at the toned expanse of his butt.

“Are you… are you staring?” Ignis teased as he looked over his shoulder and swayed his hips a little. Prompto always had a way of bringing out a playful side of him.

He chuckled at the way violet eyes widened, Prompto’s brows lifting as he reached forward and poked at a particularly dark freckle in the middle of his cheek. “Maybe a little,” he admitted.

Ignis laughed at the poke, turning around to drape his arms over the blond. “You know, I read that lingerie can make a person feel more sexy, desired…”

“So… do you feel more sexy and desired?” he asked as his hands circled around to his back.

Ignis nodded as he leaned forward. “Yes, but I don't believe the lingerie has anything to do with it.”

Prompto grinned and met him for a kiss. Regardless of if the lingerie really played a part or not, he had been glad for it. “Mmm… but… we're gonna keep it right?”

Another laugh echoed along the bathroom walls. “Certainly.”


End file.
